


Five Times Teal'c and Daniel Got the Joke When Sam and Jack Didn't

by Nomad (nomadicwriter)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humour, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicwriter/pseuds/Nomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Teal'c and Daniel got the joke when Sam and Jack didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Teal'c and Daniel Got the Joke When Sam and Jack Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sg_fignewton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sg_fignewton).



**1.**

"Yes, but what does the pillar actually _say_, Daniel?"

"Er... nothing that would give Earth any tactical advantage, Jack. Trust me."

* * *

**2.**

"Focus, Daniel. You're positive that you and Teal'c didn't touch anything when you were inside the cave?"

"Posi-tisi... tisitiv. Captain Doctor Sam, ma'am. Heh."

"Yeah. Colonel? I recommend we head back to Earth and get Hazmat suits before investigating the cave network."

"Right there with you, Carter. Tell Uncle George we're coming in hot. ...Is there any point in asking the two of you what you're finding so hilarious?"

"The rabbits, O'Neill. They are most adventurous."

"They're in your artichoke cupboard."

"...Right."

* * *

**3.**

"Daniel."

"Yes, Jack?"

"Why do we have a room full of _giggling_ Jaffa?"

"Ah. Well. It all goes back to the traditional depiction of Khepri as a-"

"Jaffa joke."

"...Yes."

"Thank you."

* * *

**4.**

"Don't worry, Sam. The Virtosi assure me that the memory loss is a natural side-effect of the vision quest process. They're very impressed with the way you and Jack handled all the challenges. They're prepared to make you honorary warriors and allow you access to the sacred hunting grounds."

"And you and T were watching the whole time?"

"Rest assured, O'Neill, that we allowed them no opportunity to compromise your safety."

"Good. Then let's go check these hunting grounds for honking space guns."

"...Er, so, Daniel... We didn't do anything too embarrassing out there, did we?"

"Relax, Sam. We wouldn't have let them make you do anything we knew you wouldn't have approved of."

"Good."

"And we both thought that the feather suits were very tasteful."

"Indeed."

* * *

**5.**

"So, T."

"O'Neill."

"You and Daniel are looking mighty chummy with those ladies from the Skyan high council."

"I have found their company most pleasurable."

"Glad to hear it. ...Any _particular_ reason they all bust up laughing every time me and Carter refer to each other by rank?"

"There was an earlier incident involving much jocularity over mistaken assumptions."

"Ah. Any chance you're going to let us in on the joke?"

"...I believe the popular Tauri idiom to be - 'you had to be there'."


End file.
